


El funeral de Ariana

by Zei_Ivanov_S



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ariana Dumbledore Obscurial, Gen, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Obscurus (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zei_Ivanov_S/pseuds/Zei_Ivanov_S
Summary: Gellert estaba seguro de que aún podía convencer a Albus de partir juntos. Sólo debía esperar a que el funeral de Ariana terminara para poder hablar con él. Durante su espera encontró a una compañía inesperada.





	El funeral de Ariana

Gellert había intentado acercarse Albus, pero él le había pedido con dolor en su voz que se marchara y no volviera. Pero… ¿Cómo podía dejar tan fácil los planes de ambos? Conocía a su compañero, sabía que Albus también ansiaba la gloria y el poder. Ser algo más que esta patética versión de sí mismo, atrapado en un pueblo con una responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Lo sabía y por eso no podía darse por vencido en Albus.  


 

Volvería a hablar con él cuando estuviera calmado y lo haría entrar en razón, pero para eso tenía que esperar a que el funeral terminara. Mientras esperaba que el evento acabara, se dedicó a caminar por las afueras del valle de Godric. No podía quedarse en el pueblo por más tiempo. Con lo sucedido y sus antecedentes, la culpa caería sobre él antes de si quiera considerar a alguno de los hermanos Dumbledore. Una vez más estaba siendo echado por la ignorancia de las personas.  


 

En su recorrido, una delgada figura sentada en la ladera de la montaña llamó su atención. A medida que se acercaba, lo que había creído una fantasma se convertía en una persona de carne y hueso. Ariana Dumbledore estaba tranquila mirando caer el sol entre la naturaleza.  


 

Cuando llegó a su lado, la niña giro sus ojos azules en su dirección. Gellert había presenciado lo inestable que podía ser la magia de la menor, la casa de los Dumbledore era un museo de sus consecuencias. Por lo que apretó un poco la varita que se encontraba escondida en un bolsillo por precaución.  


 

El silencio reinó entre ellos. La mayoría de las personas no soportaban la presión de los ojos de Grindelwald, terminando por caer bajo su intensa presencia, pero la cristalina mirada de la joven se mantenía impune.  


 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- No había reproche en la voz de Gellert aunque en su interior sentía una mezcla de enojo y curiosidad. Él jamás había cruzado palabra con Ariana, aunque ella se caracterizaba por no hablar mucho con nadie.  
La menor al fin desvió sus ojos de nuevo al valle.  


 

-Son libres. – Fue la respuesta que obtuvo luego de unos minutos de paciencia.  


 

Dos simples palabras pero que guardaba el reconocimiento de que la niña de cabellos rubios era más consciente de sus alrededores de lo que daban crédito.  


 

Ella sabía que era una carga para aquellos que amaba. Ella era el motivo por el cual Albus había tenido que abandonar sus sueños y quedarse a cuidarla; por el cual su padre no había hablado en su juicio y había muerto en Azkaban.  


 

-No, no lo es. – A él no le importaba Alber, sólo Albus. – Ahora lo persigue tu fantasma. Cree que provocamos tu muerte. Está enojado consigo mismo y no quiere marcharse. – Gellert no había esperado terminar contando sus frustraciones a la hermana menor de su amante.  


 

La mirada llena de duda de Ariana volvió hacia él y su cabeza se inclinó leve. -Yo soy una asesina y me perdonaron.-  


 

-Es diferente. Fue un accidente, tú no querías hacerlo. –Una parte de él se preguntaba porqué no estaba arrastrando a la niña hacia el valle y aclarar todo ese asunto para poder irse con Albus.  


 

-Lo de ustedes también fue un accidente. -La mente de la menor viajo hasta aquel extraño día. - Estaba enojada – Murmuró, pero a medida que hablaba su voz iba ganando volumen - Quería salir y no me dejaban. Pensé que si mamá no estaba podría salir. Tú estabas enojado, querías irte con Albus y no podían por Alber. Pensaste que si Alber no estaba podrían salir. Yo sólo quería que pararan para poder decir que no me hubiera molestado ir – Pero como siempre su voz había sido callada y su magia había hecho estragos. Se encogió de hombros ya acostumbrada a la situación.- La única diferencia entre nosotros es que Alber tuvo más suerte que mamá.-  


 

Gellert no podía evitar pensar lo surrealista de la situación. Discutiendo que no había matado por error a la persona con la que estaba hablando.  


 

Luego de unos momentos de silencio entre ambos, Ariana volvió a hablar.  


 

– Volverán a estar juntos. – Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y el mayor se preguntaba si sabía. Siempre habían sido descuidados a su alrededor porque pensaban que la mente de ella no estaba ahí.  


 

-Deberíamos volver ambos. – Relajó la mano de su bolsillo soltando la varita. Al parece la magia de la más joven se encontraba controlada.  


 

Ariana negó con su cabeza efusivamente.  


 

– No quiero lastimarlos.-  


 

El rubio era bueno con las palabras y estaba seguro de que podría encantar a esa niña a regresar a su casa.  


 

-Pero ahora también los estás lastimando. Están llorando por ti y se podrán muy felices de volver a verte.-  


 

Pero ella volvió a mover su cabeza a gran velocidad.  


 

\- ¡Pero están bien! Si yo muero, ellos viven. Si yo vivo, ellos mueren.-  


 

Gellert vio como los ojos de la menor se humedecían y el viento alrededor de ellos cobraba fuerza. Algunas de las piedras de alrededor comenzaban a elevarse.  


 

\- ¿Alguna vez has usado tus poderes?-  


 

El cambio de tema, la distrajo lo suficiente, al menos, para que las cosas dejaran de volar. Una vez más negó con su cabeza.  


 

\- Mi familia está cerca. Ellos temen que me haga daño, yo temo herirlos. - dijo Ariana mientras se quedó mirando los otros ojos azules un tiempo antes de cerrarlos con fuerza. - Los envidio. Mi magia es mala. – Agregó en apenas un susurro como si no quisiera ser escuchada confesando esos sentimientos.  


 

-Puedes utilizar tu maldición para un bien mayor- Gellert se encontró a si mismo contestando. Por primera vez pensó que capaz llevar a Ariana no hubiera sido una carga. Con esa fuerza destructiva a su lado, sería más fácil enfrentarse al mundo.

 

Sólo tenía que asegurarse de controlarla.  


 

-¿Puedo ver tu visión? – Se aventuro a preguntar la menor.  


 

Los Dumbledore estaban muy equivocados sobre ella. Su pequeña Ariana no era ajena a sus alrededores, no estaba loca y no era idiota. Esa corta charla le había demostrado que era ingeniosa, atenta y tan testaruda como sus hermanos. Mostrar las

 

visiones del futuro a ella era una apuesta arriesgada, pero nadie mejor que ella conocía la crueldad y maldad de los no mágicos.  


 

Las escenas de guerra, hambruna y destrucción se mostraron en la mente de la menor como una película. Tres de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor exploraron y Gellert utilizó un hechizo para protegerlos a ambos. Cuando terminó lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Ariana pero no eran de tristeza sino de ira.  


 

-¿Aun quieres salir? – El rubio le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.  


 

Ese día, Gellert Grindelwald tuvo su primer seguidor y también, su primer obscurus.

 

Extra  
\- ¡Miren Alber! ¡Albus! –  
\- Ariana, soy Gellert. – La menor tenía una varita en mano y estaba haciendo levitar un par de medias.  
\- Lo sé, pero cuando controle mis poderes y estemos juntos de nuevo. Tu les podrás mostrar esto y será como si hubieran estado aquí. – El rubio no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante ese futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic.  
> Ariana es mi personaje preferido y me gusto por darle cierta reinvidicación.  
> Muchas gracias a @JungNaomi , quien hizo de beta <3\. Si no han leido algo de ella les recomiendo pasarse por su perfil ;)


End file.
